


Abby Arcane imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Swamp Thing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Abby Arcane imagines from my tumblrs





	Abby Arcane imagines

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that really Abby Arcane?”

Abby turned around to see a familiar face staring at her.

“Y/N,” she chuckled.

“Never thought I’d see you back in this town,” you joked as you hugged her, “what’s it been? 15 years?”

“14 actually,” she said shyly, “so you’re a cop now? That’s impressive.”

“Not quite impressive as a doctor, a doctor working for the CDC no less.”

“So what are you doing at the hospital?” She asked.

“I was assigned to the Suzie Coyle case by my captain, he knows we have some history and figured you’d actually keep me in the loop instead of some rookie you don’t trust,” you laughed.

“You think i trust you with official CDC business?” She teased.

“Well i sure hope so or my captain is gonna pissed.”

“It really is nice to see you again Y/N,” she smiled.

“I missed you Abby, or should i say Doctor Arcane.”

~

“I saw something in the swamp Y/N, I’m sure of it,” Abby told you after you rescued her and Suzie.

Suzie was being taken care of by one of the paramedics before being transported back to the hospital while you took a statement from Abby.

“Come on Abby it’s just a bayou not one of those cheesy monster movies we watched when we were kids,” you replied putting a blanket around her shoulders.

“I’m not making this up, Alec has evidence that someone was using the swamp as a dumping ground for chemicals, it’s what’s making people sick and it what’s created that- that thing,” she said getting agitated.

“The chemical dumping i believe, I can even get behind it making the townspeople sick but there’s no swamp thing living in that water, you probably just saw an oversized gator,” you told her.

“You know what I don’t have to deal with this, I’m going back to the hospital with Suzie,” she said getting up and walking away.

“Abby wait,” you called out.

But she didn’t look back.

~

The fire gave off a dim light as you and Abby sipped bourbon on your back porch overlooking the river.

Liz had convinced her to come see you after you told her you needed to talk to Abby.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” you said low.

“It’s okay, i know i sound crazy,” she sighed.

“I don’t think you’re crazy it’s just… this is Marais, my average day is sitting on the highway giving out speeding tickets and I’ve certainly never had to patrol a hospital full of people who are sick from a mysterious disease not even the CDC can figure out,” you explained.

“I’ve seen a lot of intense shit in my career but nothing quite like this.”

“Well we’re gonna figure it out together alright?” You told her.

“Even if there really is a creature in the swamp?”

“Even so,” you nodded.

There was a moment of silence, nothing but the crackling of the fire before you spoke again.

“Remember sophomore year when we snuck into Avery’s liquor cabinet and stole that crazy expensive bottle of whisky,” you laughed.

“It was the first time we got drunk,” Abby smiled.

“It was also the first time we kissed,” you reminded her.

“Shawna and I got grounded for a week when Maria noticed that whisky was gone,” she said trying to pretend like she didn’t hear your comment. 

More silence.

“Why did you leave?” You asked boldly.

“Because i just couldn’t stay,” she said staring at the fire.

“I wasn’t a good enough reason to stay?”

“No Y/N, i was the one who wasn’t good enough.”

“You can’t seriously tell yourself that. I was in love with you, all of you, through everything that happened,” you went on.

“You shouldn’t have been.”

“Shawna’s death was not your fault, sometimes shitty things just happen.”

Tears began to form in Abby’s eyes.

“Maybe this is our chance to start over,” you blurted.

“What if we weren’t meant to start over,” she retorted.

“But what if we were,” you said putting your glass down and cupping her cheeks, “please Abby, I- I never stopped loving you.”

“You were always in my heart Y/N, everywhere I went,” she said putting a hand over yours and kissing the inside of your palm.

You moved a piece of hair behind her ear, leaning in and kissing her gently.

In 14 years nothing had felt as good as this moment.


End file.
